warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Adult Humor
The writers and the staff at Warner Bros. often slip of a certain amount of adult humor in some of their family-friendly films, TV shows and shorts, particularly animated films. Types of adult humor may include sex or brief nudity, content of drugs, graphic violence, strong language, and innuendos. Animated Warner Bros. Feature Animation Space Jam * When the characters show their derelict gym to Michael Jordan, Sylvester yells "We've got balls!" whilst opening a locker containing basketballs, Michael's response: "You sure do." * During Lola's introduction scene after beating Bugs at basketball, she approaches him with bedroom eyes with one of her shoulder straps had slid off. After doing a hair flip with her ears, she leaves the gym by swaying her hips whilst a saxophone plays in the background. Plus, Bugs suggests a "one-on-one game" with Lola wouldn't sound that bad. * At the end of the film, Michael Jordan tells Bugs to stay out of trouble and Bugs replies "Oh, you know I will" whilst wiggling his eyebrows at Lola, implying sex involvement. Osmosis Jones * In one scene of the film, we see a memorial with "our founder" engraved on it, this implies that the memorial is of a sperm cell. * When Osmosis and Drix arrives at the Zit, there are clearly some strippers roaming around. Also, some of the lyrics from "Cool, Daddy Cool" in the scene implies underage sexuality. * When Osmosis asks Drix "Then why was that viral-looking mother fleeing?", it sounded like that Osmosis was about to call Thrax a profane word. Live-action Scooby-Doo * In the opening scene, Daphne is captured by the Luna Ghost and it is heavily implied that the Luna Ghost kept trying to grope her. * There are a few scenes that implies that Shaggy is a stoner. **After the gang has broken up, we see the next scene that is set two years later with Scooby and Shaggy hanging out at a beach in their Mystery Machine van with smoke brewing from the sunroof. It turns out they're really cooking eggplant burgers with a mini grill where it contains unusual condiments that includes chocolate and hot sauce. During the scene, "Pass the Dutchie" plays in the background. ** When Mary Jane introduces herself to Shaggy, he replies, "Like, that is my favourite name", this implies that it is a drug euphemism. ** When the possessed Mary Jane breathes out mist to Shaggy, he isn't knocked out from it, but delighted by it instead. * When a Spooky Island employee asks for Scooby and Shaggy to travel to Spooky Island to solve a mystery, Shaggy replies "Oh, we don't go near any place with "spooky," "haunted," "forbidden," or "creepy" in the name.", Scooby adds "Or hydrocolonic.", and Shaggy finishes with "Or "hydrocolonic," but that's for a whole different reason, man." * When Fred and Velma sees Daphne at the airport, Velma utters "Crap." * In a scene where Shaggy speaks French to Mary Jane, he mentions "But you don't need to know what 'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi' means to love that song!" implying, in translation, that he asks Mary Jane to sleep with him. * In the haunted castle scene, Daphne states that she'll open a can of Chinese "whoopass" if anyone tries to mess with her. * In a scene where Velma studies the Daemon Ritus, she consumes alcohol and getting drunk, implying that she has never had it before. * In a flashback before the gang abandons Scrappy, he outright tells Fred, "You don't have the Scrote for this job, pally!" * After Scooby ran around in panic and cowers underneath a coffee table when seeing a demon outside the window, Fred reacts to this by telling him "This is the most embarrassing thing you done, since the time you decided to clean your beans at Don Knotts's Christmas party." heavily implying that he has been licking his privates. * When Fred is possessed with the other possessed college students, he uses the term, "biatch" which means the slang for "bitch." However, subtitles render that term as "bitch". * After Fred's protoplasm enters Daphne's body, he freaks out before realizing the benefits when looking down the front of her shirt and grinning "Hey... I can look at myself naked!", earning a disgusted reaction from Velma. Later on, Daphne ironically in Fred's body tells Fred in her body to stop touching her breasts. Category:Lists Category:Warner Bros. Feature Animation Category:Space Jam Category:Osmosis Jones Category:Warner Bros. Animation